


Void

by B00kw0rm10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Child Abuse, Clintasha Family, F/M, Infinity Stones, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Papa Clint, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Superpowers, Vampires, Werewolves, aunt nat, mc needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00kw0rm10/pseuds/B00kw0rm10
Summary: Alain Labelle only really loved one person; Clint Barton.So, when Clint is taken from him by a psychotic God devoted to controlling Earth, he's naturally upset. Then again, the last thing he expected was to garner the attention of the Avengers and all of their enemies.Alain Labelle is attuned to the power of the stones.Alain Labelle is nothingness. Alain Labelle is void.And Void is coveted by death.





	Void

He was just a kid when he got pulled into a world he never wanted to see.

An eleven-year-old Alain Labelle was woken in the middle of the night by the ringing of his cell phone. He was all alone for the night, his babysitter had already left for the day, so he was by himself in the dark confines of his room. The boy yawned, rubbing at his eyes in a vain attempt to wake himself up.

It was almost midnight, according to the digital clock on his nightstand. Blindly, he reached out for his cell, which was somewhere near his clock. He didn’t really remember, mainly because he was nowhere even close to waking up and it was pitch black.

As soon as he pulled the device to his ear, there was silence, only broken a few seconds later as Alain futilely tried to wake up the rest of his brain. “...You know that I love you, don’t you buddy?” 

The voice was familiar, and even though he hadn’t bothered to look at the Caller ID, he knew who it was. “Clint-what’s up? What are you talking about?” The man had been acting as his guardian for close to four years now, and the man had just recently departed for another mission for SHIELD, although the details were a little lazy for Alain. Clint preferred to keep him as separate from his work life as possible.

“You know that mission I got sent on?” Clint inquired quietly, sounding fairly distressed. Alain made a soft noise of reassurance although he was confused by the sudden sound of sirens in the background, “Well, I got assigned to watch this… cube. It’s an energy source, and it’s malfunctioning. So… they’ve ordered an evac.” Not that woke Alain up. “...I’m staying behind for a bit to make sure that everything goes well.”

“W-What?” Alain shivered, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. “You’re going to make it out of there… right?” He asked desperately. Clint couldn’t leave him. Not Clint. Anyone but Clint… anyone.

“I honestly don’t know buddy, I just…I wanted to make sure that you knew I loved you. Just in case.” Alain laughed weakly. “But I’m gonna try my best to get back home-we’re still going jet skiing at the lake next week, remember? And we’re gonna go see the circus! And everything you wanted, okay?”

“I just want you.” The child whimpered, collapsing in upon himself. “...I love you, Clint. Come back-please?”

He heard a dry chuckle over the line. “I’m gonna try, buddy. Just, remember if something happens to me… you go to Nat.”

“Y-Yeah,” Natasha Romanoff, the elusive Black Widow, also a SHIELD Agent had been assigned his godmother when Clint took him in. “I’ll get Coulson to take me, just like you told me.” Agent Phil Coulson was Clint and Natasha’s handler, and one of the few agents Alain could deal with.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Clint quieted down, sounding like he was taking in a deep breath. “I just need to know you’ll be okay.”

Alain wiped angrily at his eyes, pushing himself out of his bed. “Promise that you’ll come back?” He didn’t want to be alone again.

“I promise. Just-oh… sorry buddy, Fury’s here now. Calling me down to give my report.” Clint let out a deep sigh, “I’ve gotta get going. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Alain nodded, but upon remembering that this was a phone call, he let out a quick breath. “Y-Yeah… come back soon.”

Twenty minutes later he was still awake and picking up the phone again. Only this time, it wasn’t Clint.

Alain screamed.

**

Everything that she did, it was for the people that she cared about. Now, that world was small and very limited. To this day, Natasha Romanoff had never let many people into her heart but none had done it as easily as Alain Labelle. Clint had wormed his way into her heart, and Alain had followed through the gap. She’d let him. And she’d never regretted it for a second.

But Natasha knew how to compartmentalize. And Natasha knew to put her heart second when it came to the mission. 

The current objective, a rather idiotic man named Luchkov, was probably one of her easiest targets to date. He was underestimating her, and that was what made it so easy to get him to tell her everything that she wanted to know. They always underestimated her, even knowing who she was.

Natasha was in control. Even when she was tied to a chair and backed up against a hole in the floor, some three stories in the air. And of course, the sound of a ringing phone just had to ruin it. Natasha groaned as Luchkov answered the phone with a threat, only to pause as an expression akin to fear crossed his face. He scowled and held it out for her to take. “It’s for you.”

With a low groan, Natasha, who knew that it was someone from SHIElD, let the cell be shoved between her shoulder and her ear. “What is it?” The spy hissed, “I’m working.” She was in the middle of an interrogation. Why was someone calling her?

With a low sigh, she continued when she didn’t get a response. “This moron is giving me everything. You can’t just pull me out now,” she blatantly ignored Luchkov sputtering out his denial, and just gave him a small smirk. 

“Natasha,” so it was Coulson. “This is important.” The Black Widow arched an eyebrow curiously, “It’s Barton… he’s been compromised.”

Natasha felt her blood run cold. “...Alain?”

Coulson let out a sigh, “He was at home, Barton was guarding the cube. He’s been possessed or something-mind control. Fury was there when it happened, saw the whole thing.” He explained. 

There was a silent pause, as Natasha tried to comprehend the new information. “...Let me put you on hold.” 

“You’ve got thirty seconds. We don’t have a lot of time Natasha.”

“Give me twenty.” Natasha was angry now, and an angry Natasha always needed to blow off some steam. These three morons… Luchkov and his men would do perfectly. As expected, she was done with them with plenty of time to spare, so a freed Black Widow picked up her heels and put the phone to her ear as she left the carnage behind.

“Where’s Barton now?” Natasha asked quietly, trying not to give away how distressed she was.

Coulson gave her a deep sigh in return. “In the wind. Nobody knows where he is. But he has the Cube.”

“But we’re sure he’s alive?” She didn’t know if she could tell Alain that he was dead, or if she could take care of him by herself. She cared about him, but she was only around a few times a month when she was free. Compared to Clint, her schedule was much busier, he always had time off so he could take care of Alain.

“We think so. Whoever took him took him for a reason.”

“And Alain? How’s he doing?”

“He’s fine. As I said, he was at home. Never came anywhere near the danger.”

Natasha groaned, “I meant psychologically.” Losing Clint… that would really do a number on him. Even just the thought.

“...Less fine. He’s pretty shaken up. I’m with him now. Susan,” his normal sitter, yet another SHIELD agent. “Had to step out for the day. Family emergency. He keeps on asking for you, apparently, that’s what Clint wanted. And he’s smashing things. A lot of things. The apartment is pretty much 75 percent glass shards right now.”

Natasha let a smile, albeit a small one, form on her lips. At least he was okay psychologically and processing his grief properly. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Probably tomorrow.”

“No. We’re going to be bringing in the team for this one, I’ll brief you when you get back, but we need you to get the big guy.” Natasha scoffed lowly.

“For one, Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me-”

“I meant the other big guy.” Natasha froze but managed to regain her composure. Banner, huh…

“I’m coming back to New York anyway, to pick up Alain.” She retorted. “I’ll be there tomorrow.” She explained much firmer.

“Natasha-”

“Coulson,” the Black Widow groaned and pinched the bright of her nose aggravatedly. “He just lost his father. I’m not going to leave him by himself. Not now. He can come with me to Calcutta to get Banner or something,” that probably wasn’t her best idea. “It’ll be fine, he loves kids. I’m sure he’ll do his best to be calm so he doesn’t hurt him. And getting away from New York right now will be good for Alain.”

Coulson made a sound that sounded like an aggravated groan. “Natasha, I swear to God-” she hung up the phone.

She had a kid to look after.

**

Natasha smiled as Alain jumped out of his room and charged into her arms, burying his head in her chest. She could tell that he was crying, soft sniffles and whimpers were all the clues she needed, and she immediately started humming one of her favorite russian lullabies and running a hand through his hair. Alain had always liked them, and she often sang them to him when he was younger and looking after him while Clint was away on a mission.

“Hey there, firefly.” Alain smiled against her chest, he loved that nickname. “How are you doing?”

Alain flinched, his mind immediately drifting off to Clint. “...I miss Clint.” He explained, his voice muffled by the fabric of Natasha’s sweater. “Why did he have to go?”

Natasha frowned, that sounded like he thought that Clint was dead. “He’s alive firefly,” she tried to reassure him, but Alain just shook his head and did his best to hide his tears from the woman. “We just have to find him and bring him back.”

Coulson, who had been silently standing off to the side, let out a low sigh. “Natasha,” she spared him a glance. “I’m going to go,” Alain exhaled sharply and Natasha just pulled him in a little closer, making sure he knew he was safe. “We have to do this sooner than later.” He stressed.

“W-Where are you going?” It sounded to him like Natasha was leaving too. And Coulson. Which meant-no. He didn't want to be alone. Not again.

Natasha hummed softly underneath her breath, “I need to go see Tony Stark.” Coulson explained, “To get his help to get Barton back.” Alain perked up, “Natasha needs to go meet with Dr. Bruce Banner,” Alain didn’t know that name. Although he knew Stark’s, unsurprisingly. Everyone knew Tony Stark. 

Alain slowly peeled himself away from Natasha, turning to look at Coulson weakly, and the agent smiled and put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Don’t worry, I’ll see you as soon as I can. Hopefully with Clint in tow.” The man gave Natasha one more look and left the room, and then the apartment shortly after.

Alain stared after him as he went, before turning back to Natasha. “You’ll-you’ll come back, right?” He stuttered weakly.

Natasha chuckled, “Who said I was going anywhere?”

“But Coulson just said-”

“I’m not letting you out of my sight until this whole thing ends.” Natasha warned playfully, “You’ll be coming with me to see Dr. Banner.” She explained with a wry smile and laughed when Alain just looked confused. “Pack your bags firefly, we’re going on a vacation.”

**

Alain ran through the streets of a dense Calcutta marketplace, hurrying through the streets to a tiny shack only to be stopped in place, “What are you doing here?” A woman exploded, her voice lined with panic. “Get out! You shouldn’t be here!”

He had dressed appropriately for the role, Natasha had given him a strict script on how to lure Banner away and he was covered in dirt and grime. He still didn’t know why Natasha wanted him to retrieve Banner, but apparently… well, who was he to judge? “I-I have to see the Doctor!”

A man who he presumed was Dr. Banner stood up from where he was attending to a patient and walked over to him. “Hey-slow down, what’s wrong?”

“A-Are you the Doctor?” He couldn’t help but flinch away from the man’s touch when he reached out to place a calming on his shoulder. Banner seemed to recognize what was going through his brain and took his hand back before he gave a swift nod. “It’s my mother, she's… she’s sick.”

Banner glanced back to his patient, “Like them?” He asked.

Alain nodded weakly and held out the cash Natasha had given him. “Please.” 

Banner looked back to the woman, who probably owned the house, and she nodded encouragingly. “Go, we will be fine here for now.” Banner had done all he could, so he followed Alain back out into the marketplace, leading the good doctor to follow him to the remote house that SHIELD had set up on the outskirts of town.

Banner looked confused, which was natural seeing as they were the only people visible in the house. “N-Nat, I brought him.” Natasha smiled proudly and stepped out from behind some curtains, smiling at Banner when he turned to face her and let out a deep groan.

“You know, for a man who’s supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked one hell of a place to settle.” The Black Widow smiled.

Banner sighed, “Avoiding stress isn’t the secret.”

“Is it yoga?” Alain asked curiously.

“Who is this kid?” Natasha just smiled mysteriously. “Fine, be that way. You brought me to the edge of the city… I suppose this place is surrounded?”

Natasha shook her head and drew Alain into her side. “Just us.”

“And your little actor buddy, do they normally start this young?”

“I’m eleven.” Alain pouted.

Natasha chuckled, “He’s part of the reason why you’re here actually. And what kind of godmother leaves her godson at home by himself?” Banner looked at them disbelievingly. “Besides, I started that young.” 

“Who are you?” Banner sighed.

“Natasha Romanoff.” Natasha pushed Alain in front of her. “This is Alain Labelle.”

Banner seemed to recognize the name. “The Black Widow. Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff? Because let me just say… that’s not going to work out well for everyone. And I’m sure you’d want Alain here to make it out of this building alive.” He warned.

“No. Of course not, I’m here on behalf of SHIELD.” Natasha explained, “We need your help.”

Banner chuckled dryly, “SHIELD, huh. How did they find me?”

“We never lost you.” Natasha returned, “We’ve just kept our distance for a long time now. We’ve even kept some interested parties off your pack. Really, you should be thanking us.”

“Why?”

Natasha let out a low sigh, “Nick Fury seems to trust you.” Alain scowled at the mention of SHIELD’s director. He hated that guy. “But now we need you to come in.”

“What if I said no?”

Natasha shrugged, “I’ll persuade you. Wouldn’t be that hard given what I know.”

Bruce smiled weakly, “And what if the… other guy says no?”

“You’ve been more than a year without an accident. I’m sure you don’t want to ruin that streak.” Natasha explained quietly, cradling Alain to her chest. “Besides, I’m sure that you don’t want to kill a child.” Banner nodded at that.

“Well, we… don’t always get what we want.”

“Doctor, we’re facing a potential global catastrophe,” Natasha explained, bringing out a tablet to show to Banner. “Also a personal one for some.”

“Well, those I desperately try to avoid.”

“This is the Tesseract.” She ignored him, and Alain’s eyes focused in on the glowing blue cube that appeared on the tablet’s screen. Where had he seen that thing before? It looked… familiar. “It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet.” She continued.

Alain just continued to stare at the cube, feeling an ominous wind brush through the building, sending an icy chill down his spine. Suddenly, he was in the dark, a skeletal blue glow rising from the ground as the sounds of bones rattling together filled his ears singing one word; “Void.”

Banner brought him back to reality with a low scoff, leaving Alain to blink curiously and tear his eyes away from the cube. “What does Fury want me to do with this thing? Swallow it?” He asked incredulously.

Natasha chuckled and shook her head, “No. He wants you to find it. That’s all. No fighting. No need to show us the other guy. You see, the cube has been taken. It emits a gamma signature that’s too weak for us to trace.” She took in a deep breath. “There’s no-one that knows gamma radiation better than you do. If there was, that’s who we’d be bringing in.”

Banner arched an eyebrow, “So Fury doesn’t want the Other Guy?”

“Not that he’s told me.”

“And he tells you everything?”

Natasha sighed, “Just… talk to Fury. He needs you on this.” She explained. “It would mean a lot to us if you would.” Banner just looked curious, waiting for her to elaborate, but Natasha kept her lips shut when she noticed Alain fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Uh-my…” he didn’t even know how to describe his relationship with Clint. “Clint Barton got taken by the same person who took the Tesseract. He’s… all I have.” He explained weakly, “I-I want him back.” He explained, allowing Natasha to card her fingers through his hair. “Please?”

Banner turned to Natasha. “Hawkeye. He’s my partner, Alain’s father-figure, and guardian. I’m just the godmother.” Not that she had any problems with that. She liked her life. “Alain doesn’t deserve to lose another person, he’s been through enough and he’s got the scars to prove it. So, just… please.” Alain winced.

Banner sighed and said yes.

**

Alain closed his eyes and was met by the darkness. He shivered against the cold chilling winds that shouldn’t have been possible and watched as stars splattered across the dark canvas, followed by a burst of energy and six lights appearing in the expanse of darkness.

Blue. Yellow. Red. Purple. Green. Orange.

Then there was that one word being whispered into his ear.

“Void.”

Alain was swallowed by shadows.


End file.
